Dragon: Awakened
by Duskia
Summary: What happens when our protagonist gets a certain stroke of luck, and ends up in his dream scenario? Will he prove himself worthy of the title 'Dragon' (Makes edits to the main POT plot, introducing some OCs. Summary may be updated if I can think of anything better,)
1. Dragon's Introduction

Dragon: Awakened

IMPORTANT INFORMATION:

Anime/Manga (Prince of Tennis series)

Chapter Target: 30+

Chapter Words (Target): 1,700

Hii there, my name is Duskia, and I will be posting weekly (or more regularly if you want, just ask me to put more effort into getting it faster) (;

Also, you should know that I don't own POT or any of its characters. I own only my OCs and the plot of the story.

Constructive criticism is appreciated, now have fun reading!

'Talking'

'**Thinking**'

'_Dream_'

Chapter One: Dragon's Introduction

Please note;

[POV Change]

[Time-lapse]

In Japanese people say the first and surname the other way around(this is a formal custom), for example Chris Davis would be Davis Chris)

Word Count for chapter one: 1,740

[Ryoma's POV]

[08:50AM, Seishun Gakuen Class 2-b]

'Well, class, I have an announcement to make.' Ishida-sensei seemed to have just managed to remember something.

'**Doubt it's anything interesting. Might as well try getting some sleep, need to catch up,'** Ryoma yawned unnecessarily loudly.

Momo laughed slightly, watching his kouhai lie down on his desk was a regular thing to see. He could see a small smile growing on Echizen's face. He really did like to cause trouble.

'Echizen! Please pay attention when I am speaking!' Ishida growled.

'Hm?'

Ishida-sensei sighed, and cleared his throat.' Today, a new transfer student will be joining us.'

There were a few conversations here and there. Ryoma frowned, how could someone get some sleep when people were talking so loudly? That's when one of the things caught his attention; Ishida had never said before that a transfer student was an important announcement, except probably himself. **'This might prove to be somewhat interesting.'**

As you might expect from some sort of perfectly-timed scene, a knock on the door could be heard. A smirk grew on Ryoma's face as he got ready to say the transfer was 'mada mada'.

As said transfer walked in, many squeals could be heard from the female population of the class – they really were insane – as Ryoma absorbed the appearance of his possible rival. The boy – probably a bit taller than himself – had silvery blue hair, with deep blue eyes almost like Kikumaru- senpai's, with a defined face.

Definitely a rival, from what he could tell.

[Unknown's POV]

As I walked through the school hallways toward Class 2b, I wondered what had made me do all this.

First off, I had had a certain stroke of luck (in going to my dream country, Japan, and also in taking my best friend, Chris with me) and on top of that, was assigned to possibly the most academically proven school in Tokyo.

Of course, there had to be some downsides.

I had to be careful to avoid taking them head on, as I needed to create a good first impression.

As I neared the door under the quite nicely-displayed glass sign, I started to wonder what my class would be like. I hoped that it would be even _slightly _more eventful than my last school; nothing really ever happened there.

I took a small sigh, and knocked on the door.

As I was called in by the teacher, I took a small moment to scan the class. That's when my eyes widened.

'**Echizen Ryoma?**'

Oh my god. This was going to be a very eventful class. It seems like my luck has increased quite drastically. My façade was still up, but inside I could not wait to play him again – the one person I had ever had trouble with since graduating from Oxstalls.

[Ryoma's POV]

Wait.

What?

Since when did he get here?

Those were three questions flowing through my mind at that point.

I finally recognised the boy as Nebula, and remembered playing against him in the quarterfinals of the US Open.

I smirked when I noticed him glancing at me, and felt the sudden urge to play tennis.

This is just second nature to me, after all.

I felt an irritation rise up in me. Those girls were _really_ annoying.

'Ohh, I don't have a spare seat next to me. I wish the transfer would sit next to me, though. He's so kawaii!'

Ryoma felt his eyebrow twitch, and looked at Nebula, who was sweatdropping at what the girl had said.

Oh, he hasn't changed at all.

[Tom's POV]

The teacher, who I now knew to be Ishida-sensei, asked me to introduce myself. I smiled serenely and looked at the class in general, although I was really focusing on Ryoma. My façade really did come in useful a lot…

'Ohayoo gozaimasu minna-san, my name is Nebula Tom. I'm originally from Great Britain, and my favourite pastime is tennis. I'm hoping we can get on well.'

(at that, a few girls sighed dreamily)

My smile kept up, but inside I was laughing.

This class was really cool.

[Slightly Later]

As I looked at my timetable, I did a slight doubletake. Six lessons, made up of forty minutes each? This was exactly the same total time, but it was a little weird. Also it might take me a little bit of time to get used to staying in the same classroom – I usually had to walk all around the school, where we went to the teachers instead of them coming to us.

Also, I noted that break was only ten minutes, but lunch was an hour and a half. That would be useful in getting an idea of the campus layout, and I had planned to check out the club list. Obviously that was not necessary, as Ryoma was in the same class. I would just tag along with him to the tennis club (after all, I don't think he would be at this school if It did not do tennis).

First period, Science, was a total breeze. They covered things that I had already learnt – ones that I found particularly easy – and I had finished the extension before anyone had even gotten onto it. The teacher was particularly surprised about this; but the annoying thing was, it seemed t make the girls even more in awe.

From next to me, Ryoma whispered, 'I think you'll have to suffer from having a fan club soon too, Tom.' I sighed.

'Well, I don't plan on losing to you.' We smiled in unison.

The rest of the first five periods were pretty uneventful, of course counting out that I had excelled in the classwork and the teachers took an instant liking to me except from one, the history teacher, who got very angry at me for correcting him on an incorrect piece of data in one of his lectures. That would probably be something I could laugh about with Chris later.

'Finally, lunchtime!' I heard.

I sighed. Although I did say this was going to be much more fun than the Crypt, it would still take a bit of getting used to. I was however looking forward to seeing how good the tennis club was.

'Hey, Ryoma, what do you want to do first?' I said quietly.

'Tennis?'

'I should have expected that.' We both laughed at this. 'Okay… well, I also need to eat, so I might go to the cafeteria about half an hour through. I'll hang around after that.'

'sure.' I heard a mumble from him, and smirked.

'Okay, well, let's get going then...'

After going through the modern-looking school building once more, I realised how many students there actually were.

'**Quite a lot more people than in the Crypt, I can see.'** I laughed, realising just how much more difficult it was going to be to get around quickly.

'Hm..'

'Okay, Mr. Silent, now let's get down to those courts!'

'Mada mada dane, Nebula-san.'

I flicked his ear, causing an 'ouch' and reminded him, 'It's Tom, not Nebula. Come on, we are friends?'

'Yeah, yeah..'

Once we arrived at the tennis courts, I was kinda surprised. There were tennis players as far as the eye could see! I was so excited, getting to play tennis every single day would be absolutely awesome.

Straight away, I spotted an extraordinary player. Taking an almost catlike movement, he jumped across the court to volley the ball, while upside down. I blinked.

'Hey Ryoma, who's that redhead?'

'Oh, that's Kikumaru-senpai. He's one of the regulars on the tennis team.'

'Okay, well will there be any chances to get on the team soon?'

'There is going to be a ranking tournament on Friday, where the regular positions for this year will be announced.' I turned around, and instantly did a doubletake.

'Oh, hello Tezuka-buchou, I was just explaining about the tennis team to Tom here.'

I was pretty damn excited. There were people here stronger than Ryoma?

This was gonna be amazing.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Tezuka-buchou. I'm Nebula Tom of 2-b.'

'I'm looking forward to working with you.'

[After School]

After school had ended, I started cycling to my new house. It was a good thing that I had a naturally strong sense of direction, or else I would be completely lost by now – well, it would be hard not to notice my house.

The Japanese mansion stood out from the rest of the city, standing upon a hill near the edge of Tokyo. The school was quite close, so it wasn't much of a pain to get from point A to point B, but it was still some good exercise.

'Tadaima!' I called.

I heard a 'okaerinasai' and walked in. Throwing my bag down by the doorway and taking my shoes off, it was the first time I really took notice of how freaking awesome this house was. The walls were mostly made of insulated wood (this was supposed to look traditional) with a modern twist to it.

As I walked up the stairs towards my room, Chris came out of his own room.

Woah. I did not expect this.

Chris' hairstyle had completely changed – and now mimicked that of Shusuke Fuji (who was tormenting Ryoma throughout the lunch break). I had to say, it looked pretty freaking good.

'How does it look?' Chris said, a hint of nerves showing on his face.

'Don't worry, it looks pretty damn awesome. The funny thing is, the school's resident tensai also has pretty much the same haircut as you.' I chuckled.

'Oh, really? I hope I can meet him tomorrow, lol.'

'The buchou already said I was pretty much guaranteed to be on the squad, considering my previous success, so it's a given that if you hang around with me, you'll see him one time or another. Not saying you won't get on the team, you're almost at my level, damn prodigy.' We both laughed at that.

Oh yeah, there's a ranking tournament to decide this year's team this Friday.'

'Friday? It's Wednesday now!' Chris started panicking, and I sweatdropped.

'Yeah, don't worry. You managed to hold off 3 games in the last match we played, and Ryoma, who I met today, only held off 1. He was that guy I played in the US Open quarterfinals.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah, but don't expect to beat everyone. After all, there must be someone better than me.'

'Oh really?'

I shoved Chris. 'Shadap, that is annoying.'

'Oh, really?'

~~End of Chapter One~~

Translations:

Okaerinasai – Welcome back

Tadaima – I'm home

Mada mada dane – If you don't know this, watch Prince of Tennis. It's Ryoma's catchphrase.

Ohayoo – Good morning

Kawaii – You should also know this, means 'cute' in general

Minna – basically 'everyone'


	2. Dragon's First Trial

Hii there, Duskia again! And this was a very fast update by my standard, to be honest I had nothing to do so decided to complete this – and it was quite a momentum – giving chapter! Also.. Prepare for a new OC to come in ;)

Current OCs: Tom Nebula, Chris Nebula

Chapter Two: Dragon's First Trial

You should know that I don't own POT or any of its characters. I own only my OCs and the plot of the story.

Constructive criticism is appreciated, now have fun reading!

[POV Change]

{Time-lapse}

'Talking'

'**Thinking'**

'_Dream'_

[Tom's POV]

{06:00AM, Thursday, 27th September}

As I walked down the stairs, I was still expecting to end up in the usual hallway, not this. Also, I still had not got used to seeing Chris having meals with us – then it struck me.

'Hey Chris?'

'Yeah?' he said, with an air of mild interest.

'Do you know what class you're going to be in?'

'Er, wait one second.' He dived under the table to rifle through his bag, and emerged a few seconds later with a folder.

'So, what is it?'

'Uh…,' He skimmed through the papers, and then stopped a few sheets in. 'Er, class 2-b?'

'Hell yeah! I'm in it too!' We high – fived and grinned at each other.

'**Hopefully Chris won't have to suffer from having a fan club too.'** I chuckled, remembering the girls sighing. That memory made me sweatdrop.

{08:30AM}

Once I and Chris walked through the campus gates, I spotted a few of the girls in my class, hoping they wouldn't notice us.

'Oh, those are some people in our class, Miyamoto Rina-san and Saitou Momoko-san.'

'Ah… Hope I'll be more popular in this school, some bad luck got my popularity so low back in Britain..'

'**I don't personally doubt that. If he can beat Fuji Syusuke in a tennis match, he'll probably be popular, especially with the girls…'**

First lesson was English. It was a pretty normal lesson, about some Japanese literature, and structure of writing. I made a mental note to look up some of the most common stories, to make sure I understood better – although this would probably just fly out of mind later (this caused me to slightly struggle, something Ryoma would not fail to get a 'mada mada' at.)

{Lunchtime, , Outside.}

After going to the tennis courts once again, hoping to find Fuji (who I would introduce to Chris), I came across quite a shocking sight.

Obviously, there were no regulars playing for the past few minutes – there was a gang of bullies on the court. A few players were completely destroyed on the floor.

'You over there! If you're gonna hang around, why don't you play a match?' I spun around, noticing the extremely tall 'bully' sauntering over to me.

'**To be honest, this shouldn't be much of a challenge.'** I thought. They were only bullies, after all, with hyper – inflated egos. Besides.. if I could beat Ryoma 6-1, they should not even be able to take a single point.

'Sure, why not?' I replied with a slight smirk crossing my face.

'Don't get cocky, just because you hang around with that cocky little twat,' he pointed to Echizen, who instantly interrupts with a 'mada mada', causing the bully to doubletake. 'Anyway, as I was saying, just because you're friends with the good guy, doesn't mean you're good yourself.'

'Hmm, well let's see about that. One – set match?' I said, the smirk getting bigger. I was _finally_ going to play a match. One day was long enough to wait, to be perfectly honest.

'Okay, but I'll set some conditions.'

'Bring it.'

'If you win, then we leave, and don't touch all the people we beat. However, if I win, then you – and your friends – promise to not cause any trouble. Agreed?'

I shook hands. 'Agreed.'

I could feel an intense amount of excitement building up in me. This had not happened for almost two years now – the last time in which I had taken more than a week off playing tennis.

'What the hell, Tom!' Chris shouted at me. 'If you lose, then who can tell what will happen to us!'

'I don't doubt that I will beat him, to be honest I would be shocked if he scored a single game.'

Ah… to be honest, I should not let my guard down. I grinned, knowing that Tezuka knew I just used his catchphrase.

[Five minutes later, on Court One]

I prepared for my first serve, the incredible amount of excitement finally being released. I threw the ball – a perfect throw, countering my previous weakness (My throw accuracy was pretty bad, so I usually ended up throwing two or more times.) – and let the pent–up excitement out into the serve.

To put it simply, that was probably the fastest serve I had ever done.

It shot across the net in an ice-blue beam, and when the bully reached for it, his racket was wrenched out of his hand.

But…

Like I said, I really should not let my guard down.

The ball soared in a huge arc over the net, and I grinned, knowing exactly what I was going to do.

I ran towards the net, and used the built – up strength in my legs to reach an incredible height In the jump; sparks flying from the strings of my racket, I somersaulted twice and smashed the ball.

All the sparks flying from my racket ignited – resulting in a large 'bang' and the ball flying with a blue comet like tail down onto the court.

(Notice the bully is still clutching his wrist from the huge power of the serve.)

I landed on my feet, stumbling slightly.

When I straightened up, there was literally only one thing to say –

'Mada mada dane, baka-san.' All the excitement had gone now, and I was starting to feel slight fatigue in my arm from the smash.

[After School, 4:30PM, At home]

As me and Chris walked up the drive, I was still wondering what the heck I should call that serve. I was incredibly surprised to have been able to achieve it; although if I wanted to redo it, I would seriously need to get that throw accuracy up.

'Heeyyyyy… What do you think I should call that serve?' I asked.

He thought for a moment, then:

'Ice beam?'

'Nah, sounds way too plain.'

And then it hit me.

'Hah! Got it!' I said with a smirk on my face. 'How about Glacial Impact?'

'Woah.' He said, then nodded. 'It sounds powerful, so I suppose it suits it.'

'Yeah…'

We walked through the front doors and put our stuff away, then decided to change into sports gear and play some matches to improve our chances of making the Regular team.

From what I had heard from Ryoma (I had asked him to tell me some stuff about him and his teammates at this point), I started jotting down in a notebook.

It looked like this:

BUCHOU

Tezuka Kunimitsu, 3rd Year

Style of Play: All-rounder

FUKUBUCHOU

Oishi Syuuichirou, 3rd Year

Style of Play: Defensive baseliner

MEMBER 1

Momoshiro Takeshi, 2nd Year

Style of Play: Offensive baseliner

MEMBER 2

Kikumaru Eiji, 3rd Year

Style of Play: Acrobatics (I had gained this information from watching)

MEMBER 3

Kaidoh Kaoru, 2nd Year

Style of Play: Offensive baseliner

MEMBER 4

Fuji Syusuke, 3rd Year

Style of Play: Counterpuncher

MEMBER 5

Ryoma Echizen, 1st Year

Style of Play: All-rounder

MANAGER/ RESERVE

Inui Sadaharu, 3rd Year

Style of Play: Data Tennis (To be honest, I had absolutely no idea what this was.)

As I observed this, I remembered the play of Kikumaru, and laughed. That would be so hard to beat, although he would obviously lose his stamina quite fast from all the jumping around. Basically, all I had to do if I faced him was get in a lot of topspin, and keep him from getting to the net.

Sometimes, it seemed way too easy.

[Street Courts, 5:10PM]

As me and Chris walked towards the steel gates, I noticed no one was there.

This was quite unusual, as we had played here on the first day we got here; it was quite a popular place.

As I doublechecked around the area, I heard a slight rustling and looked up – only to see someone backflipping from a tree. I sweatdropped and stepped backwards slightly to avoid being hit in the face, that would hamper my ability to play. I laughed slightly at that.

'So…' I started. 'Do you play tennis, then?' I had noticed the racket in his hand, black rim with green strings; quite a dark colour combination.

Yeah.' he replied.

'Hey, don't be so sullen. What's your name, and what school do you attend?'

'Cushnan Jack, Rikkaidai Fuzoku, 2nd Year.' He said, showing almost no interest whatsoever.

'Oh, well hajimemashite. I'm Nebula Tom, a 2nd year at Seishun Gakuen.'

'Mm'

'Oh well, we must be here for the same purpose – to play tennis. Want to have a match?'

'It'd be a waste of my time.'

I smirked slightly, then said, 'C'mon Chris, let's go play. I'm sure he'll play after our match.'

After a while into our match, I was leading 4-0 with my left. I had not unleashed any of my specials, deciding to hide that until my match with Jack.

Then Chris suddenly got serious, and smacked the ball onto my court. I swung at the ball and felt the sudden immense amount of pressure on my wrist; causing the racket to wrench out of my grip. To put it bluntly, it hurt like hell.

The ball still went over the net, which I was glad about.

Okay… It looked like it was time to get serious.

I switched racket hand, and put all my elemental power into the hand. The ball curved in a upside-down U-shape onto his court, and flared intensely after bouncing _very low_ with a purple light.

Huh, that was actually pretty cool. I like that.

I was planning to use the Neutron Cannon to beat Chris. I knew he had been making a sort of special move to use in the ranking tournaments, so I had to keep my guard up.

Again, I could tell Tezuka was getting a headache.

As I had a bit of a chance, I decided I would use it – perfect moment to start destroying this game.

'Neutron Cannon!' I yelled, and the blue sparks streamed out from behind my racket as I jumped into the ball and swung horizontally, creating a loud 'bang!' as the ball shot off my racket, with a trail of deep blue smoke following the ball.

'Ah,' I heard Jack say, 'so that ball is just show? It doesn't look faster than a regular ball.'

'You'll see.' I smirked.

As Chris swung for the ball, I heard an audible click and Chris' racket flew out of his hands so fast it shot straight into the wiring beside where Jack sat. Both of their eyes widened.

That's when I realised I put a little too much power into it. Chris was clutching his wrist, which was clearly swollen.

'Tom, what the HELL was that?' he yelled. 'That could have broken my wrist!'

I had already jumped over the net to help him. Throwing my racket aside, I instantly shot a green orb of healing light towards him – enveloping him in lime light his wrist healed instantly.

I grinned. 'All better now?'

'Yeah, thanks.' He was looking at his wrist as if he were still afraid it would give in.

'Satisfied, Jack?' I called over to the boy.

'Think I am.'

'Then get your game on!' My eyes almost glowed, sensing a huge amount of power in him. I was not surprised, however. He must have some skill to have completely cleared the courts.

Three games later, I was losing.

Three games to love.

Mind you, I was not unleashing any moves and keeping my stamina up. But I had also not seen a single extraordinary move from him aswell; I had better get my game on, big time.

'Neutron Cannon!' I yelled, putting the same amount of power in as I used against Chris.

He swung…

And returned it. But, not without flinching – I spotted a weak point and struck a flat ball straight at it.

'Game, Nebula! Three games to one!'

A while later, I had easily caught up, now at 5 games to 3, but he was starting to really get serious. His eyes were a blazing green, looking like they held the intent to kill.

I would _not_ let my guard down.

As he served, I instantly knew this was it.

The ball disappeared as it flew over the net. However, I already knew the trajectory of the ball and swung in a buggywhip motion.

Trust me, I was shocked not to have hit the ball. I heard a clang and saw the ball in the wiring behind me – and from this I estimated the angle. Topspin serve that disappears, huh? Pretty good.

Next serve, and I hit it. Launching a great shot, I prepared to unleash my secret weapon.

'Meteor Crash!' I smacked the ball up, incredibly high, and it was unable to be seen for about 10 seconds. Then, a huge pillar of fire blasted down onto the court, and the ball made a tiny crater in the ground where the ball had struck.

His eyes were wide.

'And that isn't all!' I smiled, not even out of breath.

As the next serve came, I hit a Neutron Cannon again, slightly less power for less effort, which bent his wrist backwards. The ball still soared over then net – that's when it disappeared.

Too late.

I swung in a huge arc, striking the ball with the top strings of my racket. As the ball bounced, it suddenly formed ice crystals around the eight it had split into. That was Glaciate, a work-in-progress.

I expected him to return it – which he did, rather flawlessly, may I add.

'Lightning Charge!' He struck the ball between the frame and the top strings.

The ball flew, with a yellow trail and sparks flying off the ball as it carved through the air – I sliced it, reading the extreme amount of unpredictability on the shot.

Naturally, that was an amazing slice. It bounced off at a right-angle, causing him to dive for it, and this was it.

My chance, finally.

I sprinted down the court, pushed off hard, then rotated extremely fast in mid-air, striking the ball in a backhand – 'Dragon's Deluge!' I yelled, as the ball hit precisely on the tramline, an extremely acute angle.

'40-all! Deuce!' Chris called. Gad damnit, this guy was well good.

A bit later, I had lost.

Seven games to six, through a tiebreaker of 45-47, I had lost for the first time in three years.

Nevertheless, this guy was a formidable opponent – one who I had lost nothing when I was defeated by, and instead had gained a lot of experience.

'Good game, That was my first loss in three years, just so you know.' I shook hands.

'Yeah.'

'I hope we meet again, maybe we could attend school as allies instead of foes.'

'Mm…'

[The Next Day, 06:30AM]

As I recalled the event of my loss, it drove me to make yet another new move – or maybe upgrade an existing one.

Neutron Cannon was pretty much finished, Meteor Crash could be improved (the speed or weight of the ball), and Glaciate could be split into maybe ten or twelve balls instead of eight.

Oh well, everything had to end eventually.

Chapter Finished! Fiiinally! -.-'

That game with the new OC, Jack, took at least 600 words to write.

I was originally intending to split that between chapters, but what does it really matter? ;)

Word Count for Chapter Two: 2.526 words! Yayaa! ^.^

Anyway, next up will be the ranking tournament! And with that, I'll see all you guys later!

-Duskia


End file.
